The Damsel in Distress
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: All Tyson wanted to do is sunbathe, but his day didn't go quite as planned... Maybe Kai can come to his rescue?


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Beyblade...

 **A/N:** Dear all,

The idea to write this little fic was sparked when I read "I want to join in the action" by Little A Granger - it is absolutely charming, if you haven't already done so you should give it a read. Apart from this, life has once again been my inspiration, because something like this has happened to a friend of mine. I hope you'll get a good laugh out of this - we certainly laughed a lot about my friend's story. ;)

* * *

 **The Damsel in Distress**

* * *

It was a beautiful day: the sun was up high, a light breeze ruffled Tyson's hair and for once there was no smog clouding the sky over Bey City.

Tyson was lying in a chair on the balcony. He'd stripped down to his boxers to avoid unnecessary tan lines, knowing that the tall potted plans shielded him from potential spying eyes. He'd wanted to go outside to enjoy the beautiful day, but since he had felt way too lazy to walk to his grandfather's Dojo or down to the river the balcony (combining outside and laziness) had been the perfect choice for him.

Tyson blinked into the sunlight and hummed along with the music that blasted out of his headphones. He couldn't think of anything that would make him happier right now. Err, no, actually there was something. A cold drink would be perfect - basically the cherry on top!

Still humming along, Tyson got up and walked around the potted plants. He pushed against the door and, expecting for it to open under his touch, smacked against the cool glass with full force when it didn't.

"Ouch!"

Tyson rubbed his nose. That had freakin hurt! Was there blood? No? Okay, that was good. Still... ouch! Stupid door, it must be jammed. Tyson pushed against it again, harder this time. Again, the door didn't open. Slightly panicking Tyson rattled the door, but no matter how hard he pushed it just wouldn't move.

Then it hit him: He'd been locked out! Oh sh-...! But who...? It couldn't have been Max - he was visiting his mother in the States and wouldn't be back until next week. Kai was... well how was he supposed to know where Kai was. Which left Ray... oh no! Ray was flying to China today to visit the White Tiger X. He must have walked through the apartment and locked up before he left. Oh no! Oh no, no, no! Oh this was bad! Really bad! Think Tyson, he told himself, take a deep breath and think!

He slowly breathed in, then slowly breathed out. He couldn't just wait around - who knew when Kai would be back? He might have starved by then! No, he needed a plan. Well, he couldn't climb off the balcony. They were on the top floor; he'd die trying. And if that didn't kill him he'd die of shame, because he'd have to climb past twenty something living room windows wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. There had to be another way out of this... oh, but of course! He could just call Kai and ask him to come home and open the balcony door. That would still be embarrassing, yes, but much less deadly. Tyson grinned as he reached into his pocket to get out his phone. Only there was no pocket. Because there were no pants. Oh fu...dge! He'd left them in his room... and that was exactly where his phone was, too: in his room, in the left pocket of his pants.

Huh. Maybe now was the time to freak out!? He was locked out on a balcony on the 25th story with no foods and drinks, dressed in nothing but boxers, not knowing when his flatmate would return. For all he knew Kai could be in Siberia this very moment!

No Tyson, he told himself, stay calm. There's always a way out.

He stepped to the railing and looked off the balcony.

* * *

At the same time at Hiwatari Enterprises:

"Um, excuse me, there's a call for Mr. Hiwatari on line 2."

Kai looked up from the notes he'd been taking during the meeting. Meetings weren't his thing. Sometimes taking notes was the only way to stay awake... also, it made him look focused, rather than bored to tears.

"Who is it?" he asked the secretary.

She stepped closer and said in a low voice, "Someone calling for a Mr. Tyson Granger, Sir."

"Tell him I'm busy," Kai replied. What was Tyson thinking, calling him at work! He'd make sure to give him a piece of his mind later.

"Um, Sir, he says it's urgent. He asked you to come home immediately."

Kai turned back to face the secretary.

"Please don't say he set my apartment on fire," he said.

"No Sir. At least he didn't mention it. He said he's locked out on the balcony with no foods and drinks and..."

"And?" Kai's asked, brows raised.

"He's undressed without his phone."

"Then how is he calling?"

"A neighbor apparently."

Kai huffed. Oh whatever. This meeting had been boring as hell anyways. He might as well go safe Tyson's ass from sunburn.

Kai rose to his feet, took his notes and said, "Gentlemen, we'll have to adjourn. It seems I have a damsel in distress to rescue."

* * *

Tyson still sat out on the balcony. He had his feet stretched out and his back against the cool glass of the balcony door.

Earlier he'd kept calling for help until the neighbor below had stuck his head over the railing to see what the emergency was. Tyson had asked the man to please call Hiwatari Enterprise and give a message for Kai Hiwatari. He would have asked him to call Kai's cellphone, but only didn't Tyson know his number, he was also pretty sure Kai would have simply ignored the call from an unknown caller ID. Thankfully the neighbor had reached the secretary, who'd promised to inform Kai. And really, after just a few minutes on hold she'd told them that Kai was on his way. Tyson had thanked the man and then taken a seat.

That had been roughly an hour ago. Kai sure was taking his time. Maybe he'd just said he'd be on his way to get rid of him. Maybe was still in the office. Or maybe-...

That was when the door gave way and Tyson found himself lying flat on his back, staring up at no other than Kai.

"Kai!" he said enthusiastically and smiled. "Never been so happy to see you! Thanks for saving my ass, buddy."

"Hn. Dinner is on you, Granger!"

In the end, Tyson's day of sunbathing had gone pretty well. He had acquired a gorgeous tan, had gotten to know his neighbor and had been rescued by the Kai Hiwatari... and all for the price of an almost-heart attack and a dinner. Could have been worse!

* * *

 **A/N:** And the moral of the story ... keep an eye on your balcony door! Let me know what you thought of this? ;)

Take care everyone! NoEarlyBird :)


End file.
